


Truly, Garrett

by FreeTheMages



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Hawke (Dragon Age) Sided with Mages, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeTheMages/pseuds/FreeTheMages
Summary: Just a lil Handers immediately post-DA2 to soothe my heart
Relationships: Anders/Male Hawke
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	Truly, Garrett

“I cannot say how much it means to me that you would come with me, love”

Anders squeezed his arms together, returning his lover’s embrace. He truly could not believe that after everything, he still got to fall into the arms of his soulmate.

“Truly, Garrett.” 

Hawke raised his eyebrow and a small smirk played across his lips as he looked down and met Anders’ golden eyes. “It’s Garrett now, is it? By the Maker, we’ve reached first name basis!” He chuckled and playfully squeezed the ticklish spot on Anders’ waist, who responded with his own jingling laugh.

“Hey, I’m being serious here!”

Both mages were laughing now, still clinging to one another.

Just hours ago, they had watched a woman possessed -both figuratively and literally- become nothing but a glistening ruby-coloured statue; Knight-Commander Meredith had succumbed to the blighted red lyrium even as she attempted to destroy the mages for their apparent weakness to the influence of demons and spirits. Kirkwall was in ruins, and in no small part, due to the very man that Hawke’s arms were currently wrapped around.

“I love you, you daft fool,” Hawke pressed his forehead gently against Anders’ own. “And in any case, you were right. I only wish you’d told me of your plan so I could have supported you.”

Anders closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm feeling that only proximity to his beloved could provide. He should have known that Garrett would have been behind him one hundred percent; he had always made it clear that the struggle for mage rights was his fight too, had he not? Still, Justice needed to have been sure, and to keep the responsibility as his own. _It was to protect him._

“We saved many lives tonight, Anders. Let us take a moment to breathe, before the true running begins, for all of us.” Closing the gap between their lips, Hawke kissed Anders with a gentleness reserved only for moments like this one. A quiet passion burned between both men as they savoured each other’s taste, neither of them quite able to believe that they still had the chance to after all that had transpired.

Varric would keep them updated, of that Hawke was certain- but that could wait. For now, Hawke’s only goal was to keep Anders safe. Hang the templars, and hang Kirkwall for that matter.

Darkness began to envelope the small makeshift campsite, hastily constructed and lit by an enchanted fire. There was no going back now, for either of them.


End file.
